This is Too Real (Feat Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Yamimash)
by GreyGhost23
Summary: Maia and Lexi get to go to PAX Prime 2015. What will happen on their journey there? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Author Notes: (I am somewhat new to writing stuff like this, I wrote one about Jack from Rise of the Guardians, but I never finished it. So I'm writing this one to keep my imagination running. Let me know what you think. :D )

"Hey Maia, wait for me damnit!" My friend Lexi shouted at me as she struggled to catch up. She was 5'6" and I was 5'10" so even though we had a small height difference, I still took longer strides. "Well hurry up you slowpoke!" I paused and waited for her to catch up. Finally she caught up and held my shoulder as she struggled to catch her breath. Once she caught her breath enough, we continued walking and she turned to say,"Why are you in such a hurry? He's just a Youtuber. He's not THAT special." I stopped in my tracks and looked to her with a kind of irritated expression. "Listen, I know you don't watch him very much, but Markiplier is an amazing person with a kind heart. He constantly tries to raise money for charity by doing livestreams and other stuff, along with constantly trying to stay in touch with his fan-base. He's more than just a Youtuber to me." You see, Mark had said on Twitter that he was going to PAX Prime 2015 in Seattle, Washington. My parents finally gave me the OK to go as long as someone came with me. So I took Lexi, since she was a HUGE fan of Yamimash.

He was running a panel at PAX and I decided to go be a part of it, and drag Lexi with me. She wasn't happy about it, but I was sure it would work out for her too. I opened the door to the empty panel and stopped in the doorway then turned to face her. "Are you going to continue to be a pessimist or are you going to actually try to have fun, for once in your life?" She blushed out of irritation and pouted. "I have fun! I just like to focus more on school..." I chuckled and looked at her. "Alright... Just...please try to have fun. Open your mind and let him teach you! I really want to enjoy this...So even if you don't have fun, fake it, for me." I smiled from ear to ear and entered the panel with her following close behind. We sat down towards the front and was there for a full 30 minutes before the panel started filling up. My anxiety was kicking in a tiny bit as I sat there waiting, knowing that in about 20 minutes I'd be able to meet someone I looked up to almost as much as I do my parents. I started nervously looking around the panel, while my leg bounced up and down. Lexi looked over at me and started rubbing my back. "You'll be fine. Stop being so nervous." I looked at her and smiled slightly. "I know...I'm just really nervous. I mean...What if he's not who he seems to be?" Lexi looked sadly at me and shrugged. "Just go with what you believe. I'm sure he is exactly who he portrays himself as." I nodded and looked back at the table as a man walked up with a mic in his hand. He tapped it a few times, causing a little feedback, then put the mic up to his mouth.

"Hey everyone! My name is Matt and welcome to PAX Prime in Seattle, Washington." The crowd roared with excitement. "Now, if you'll all help me give a great warm welcome to the man himself, Markiplier!" Once again the whole room roared with excitement and clapped wildly as Mark came out and accepted the mic from Matt. "Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to PAX 2015!" I smiled as I looked at him, he did his intro but changed it to his intro for PAX. My heart was beating a million miles a minute, because I was sitting 5 maybe 10 feet away from Mark. While the crowd lost its mind with excited cheering and clapping, Mark just stood up front and playfully flexed his muscles. He then got serious and waited for the crowd to quiet down, then once the crowd got quiet he put the mic back against his lips and said, "Now, please help me in welcoming two of my favorite people in the world: Yamimash and Jacksepticeye!" My heart might as well have stopped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Now three of my favorite people were in the same room together. As I looked to the door where Mark came out of, sure enough, out came Yamimash followed by the cocky, yet adorable bastard himself, Jacksepticeye.

My friend hit my arm over and over with excitement as she whispered to me, "It's Yamimash! It's fucking Yamimash!" I looked at her then without replying, I looked back at the three men standing at the front of the room. I stood up to go to the bathroom, and my anxiety was too much for me to handle, so my eyesight went black as I passed out, falling to the floor with great force. Mark had saw what had happened, and ran to me falling to his knees as he held my upper body in his arms. Jack and Yami followed, trying to comfort my friend. Lexi was hysterical and the crowd was all up out of their seats as they watched what was going on up front. Jack and Yami tried to block Lexi's line of sight so she wouldn't have to see what had happened. Jack was rubbing her back as Yami braced Lexi's shoulders, trying to get her to calm down. It wasn't working, so Yami hugged Lexi as tight as he could without hurting her. She slowly calmed down, but then ended up crying into Yami's chest. Once the situation was semi-handled, Yami and Jack turned to look at Mark and see what he would do next. They tried not to intervene, no matter how worried they were. Mark knew what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adventure Time

"Hey...Hey kid..! Are you alright?" Mark slightly shook me and held his face against my mouth. "She's breathing... Someone get me some water!" He looked out into the audience and looked to Jack as a few people held up water bottles. Jack nodded and ran to the first water bottle that became available, then took it while thanking the girl, then he ran to mark and handed it to him. "Here Mark." Mark nodded and took the water bottle. "Thanks Jack." Mark opened the bottle of water and lightly sprinkled it on my face, which made my eyes shoot open as I coughed a little in result to some water slipping into my mouth and choking me slightly. Mark smiled and repeated his earlier statement, "You alright kid?" I looked up at him and blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Y-yeah..." Mark then helped me stand up as Yami let go of Lexi, who ran to me and hugged me crying. I looked at Mark, Yami and Jack and smiled a bit with some tears welling up in my eyes. "Thanks guys...This means a lot to me..." Mark, Jack and Yami walked over to me and they all smiled at me as Jack pat my back. "Ya took some spill there lassie." Mark nodded and looked at Lexi then at me. "We were super worried..." Lexi looked at Yami and rubbed her eyes as she walked back over to him. "Thank you for comforting me Yami..." He smiled and nodded. "Aaron...and no problem. I'm glad your friend is alright." Lexi blushed and hugged him again then sat back down.

Mark looked at me then back at Jack, "Hey kid... Do you wanna come with us to the bar tonight? You can bring your friend too if you want." I looked at them in disbelief as Jack nodded. "S-Sure...!" They smiled and Jack slipped me a paper with his, Yami's and Mark's cellphone numbers on it. "Call me after the panel. Mark, Yami and I will keep you in touch... By the way... What is your name?" I blushed more and slightly looked to the floor as I shyly said, "Maia..." Jack pet my head and nodded. "Alright.. Talk to you later." He smiled again then walked back over to Mark with Yami. I sat back down with Lexi clinging onto me. I pet her head and finished up the water bottle. When the panel finally ended, me and Lexi got up and walked out and into the nearest diner to eat. Once we were there and were sat down at our table, I looked at Lexi and then pulled out the piece of paper Jack had given me with all their numbers on it. Lexi looked at me and took a sip of her drink. "What's that?" I didn't look up, but I responded, "Mark, Jack and Yami's number...They invited me out to the bar tonight..." Lexi looked a bit angry. "Why you and not me?" I looked up at her irritated and said "You didn't let me finish...They even said I could bring a friend." Lexi held her hands over her mouth and tried not to squeal. "That's so awesome!" I nodded and typed Jack's number into my phone and called it. A man was heard on the other end with possibly 2 other people in the background.

"Hello? This is Sean." I held my hand over my mouth and tried so hard not to squeal. Once I got my composure together, I answered him saying, "Hey Sean...It's Maia...from the panel?" "Oh yeah! The girl who passed out right?" I sighed slightly embarrassed as I softly said with a chuckle, "Yeah...I'm that girl..." Jack laughed. "So we still on for tonight?" Lexi nodded frantically and mouthed the words, "Say Yes!" I nodded, "Yes. Which bar and when?" "Meet inside Frisky's at 9." Maia nodded and looked to Lexi with an excited expression. "Alright Sean, Thanks and I'll see you boys tonight!" She hung up her phone and squealed as Lexi grabbed her hands. Nine o'clock came by too quick, since they started out at a diner, then found themselves outside the bar waiting to get in. Once they got in, Maia almost immediately started searching for Mark, Yami and Jack. Jack was over by the bar, drinking Jager Bombs like nuts,like the Irishman that he is, Mark was on the dance floor flexing his biceps and dancing like a cute retard and Yami was off to the side like an awkward turtle. I walked over to Jack and sat next to him at the bar. Jack smiled at me and ordered a Blue Motorcycle just for me. "On me. Don't worry about it Lassie." I smiled and accepted the drink. I've never drank so this was going to be an experience I've never had before. Jack laughed as I started drinking the drink. "This is your first time drinking huh?" I put the drink down and coughed with a disgusted look on my face.. "Y-yeah... I guess I'm not used to it." Jack pat my back and smiled. "Aye. Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it. Soon you'll be drinking like it's nothing."

Mark came up to the bar and asked the bartender for a Pomegranate Tequila and drank it down then slammed the glass on the table. Yami came up to the bar and asked for a shot of Patron. Lexi was off to the side and just left to go back to the hotel, seeing how she felt like no one really noticed her. Mark was shit-faced after having like four shots, Jack was a little wasted, and Yami was smart and didn't drink much seeing as how he had to drive. As for me, since I was given a really strong drink for my first time, I was a little off my rocker. I looked over at Mark and whispered in his ear, "Come to the back with me..." Mark smiled and followed willingly as I grabbed his shirt and tugged him towards the ladies room.


End file.
